Wish for the Moon
by Eternal Affinity
Summary: I made one wish, the same one, almost every night. I would wish on the stars...but there were no stars that night....So my wish was for the moon." - Rin's thoughts on everything, but mostly Sesshoumaru. Not exactly romance yet, but it could get there...re


**Author's Rambles**  
Wow. After my first fic (Reflective Imagining) was posted, it was under some people's Favorite's List. I'm not trying to brag or anything; I'm just surprised. o.o But thank you to everyone who's read it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha (or any alternate spelling of it) or any aspect of it….sad sigh

**Author's Notes**  
My second fic. I'm going to see how far my imagination goes with this one, and hopefully I'll be able to write at least 5 chapters of decent length. I've always been a fan of this anime as a whole, and writing about Rin just seemed like a fun idea to me. 

If this turns out bad, I'll edit it and make it a one-shot. Also, I have also failed to see the ending of this anime, but I have seen much of it in both Japanese and in the English-dubbed version. However…this series is quite lengthy, so please help me out if I forget something or write something wrong….

* * *

**Wish for the Moon**

**Rin POV**

The moon glistened in the dark, lonely sky. It was thin tonight, but as white as I've ever seen it. Still, no stars are out, and it's hard to see. Well, hard for a mere human as myself to see, but it isn't hard at all for most of my company to find their path in the starless night. Sometimes I wish I weren't just a human girl; there would be a lot of benefits, and not just the long life and the amazing powers and the abilities to protect myself. To become a demon…I hoped that some stars would appear soon, then maybe I can make the wish I've made nearly every day.

The afterthought made me think even more about…everything. For the past ten years I've cast all my dreams on the same wish: to become a demon and have everything I've hoped for come true. Everything is a lot, I know, but even if I could just become a half-demon, then at least I wouldn't have to be placed under a careful watch all the time. Being guarded constantly made me feel weak and pitiful…and if just gave me bad feelings about myself. I don't like that, because it reminds me of the time I couldn't speak, of the time so long ago when my parents died, having to live on my own…

But sometimes, when I think about it, I remember it was that day when I first met _him. _It's a memory of mixed emotion. I was scared, but curious, and happy, but wary. When I first found him, I was gathering food, since I knew I couldn't steal much longer from the reserves of the village. He looked human, and yet didn't look human. Firstly, there was no one within two day's walk that could dress so finely, and no man of my race had flowing silver hair, delicate stripes on his arms and face, and a crescent moon on his forehead. Nor could one appear so injured, and be so injured, and still be alive as I had found him.

And it was also impossible for a mortal man to be that handsome.

My curiosity usually did get the best of me, and I crept closer, hiding timidly behind a tree. I watched him for a few minutes, and suddenly, his eyes shot open and he lifted himself from his position against a tree and hissed menacingly at me. I'll never forget the menacing way he first set eyes on me. Still, it didn't scare me off, maybe because I had this feeling that he wouldn't (or maybe couldn't) harm me in his condition. It saddened me when he wasn't eating the food I was bringing him, but it also made me happy when he asked where I got the bruises the villagers gave me.

I never did tell him that the injuries were from getting caught in the process of stealing fish, and ironically, the fish were for him. For the record, he never did eat them. But I never said anything, because at the time, I couldn't, and when I finally did speak…it never crossed my mind to say anything.

My memories after that are blurred. I don't remember much after I left him that afternoon when he spoke to me. I remember a stranger in my house, and wolves…running through the forest trail, and then everything went black for a long time. There were monsters, too, creatures who wanted me to go with them, and I couldn't resist. It frightened me terribly…but then the shadows began to wash away, and a river of light entered my vision. I found myself staring up into golden eyes.

I don't really know how to describe the feeling. It was like admiration, and I felt grateful, because I knew that he was the one who had chased the shadows away. I don't know if he intended to leave me after that, but I followed. I think it may have been odd for him, and for his servant, Jaken, but really…I was indebted to him, and I had no where else to go.

I learned later that his name was Sesshoumaru, a demon lord of Japan.

A knock at the door shook me from my thoughts. The screen slid open, and a young servant trotted in. "Lady Rin, I've brought your meal." I smiled as she set the tray down, and rose from my seat by the window. I took another moment to look out once more. There were still no stars out. Sighing sadly, I turned and thanked the bird demon. She bowed again, and turned to leave. I suddenly remember something, and stopped her.

"Kuri, has Lord Sesshoumaru returned yet?"

Kuri shook her head in a no. "I'm sorry, my Lady, I'm not sure when he is returning, nor where he is."

"Oh, I see….well, thank you."

Another bow, and she was out the door a moment later. I glanced at what she had brought me. It wasn't unappetizing; it was far from it, in fact. But I really wasn't that hungry. I returned to the window of my room, staring out at the road leading from the den. Still nothing. But the moon was forever shining in the sky, and it gave me a small comfort. It reminded me of the one I was waiting for. Without realizing it, I began to hum the song I had created so long ago for my Lord. And eventually, the words came out as well.

"_In the mountains,  
In the breeze  
In the forests,  
__In my dreams  
Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you?  
Jaken is serving under you, too.  
I will wait alone until you come.  
Lord Sesshoumaru, please return…  
__To me."_

That was the wish I made that night…a wish for the moon.

**Fin…**

**(To be continued?)**

**

* * *

**

Wow, that was…interesting. Yes, a lot of it was Rin's reflection on when she met Sesshoumaru…but I also hinted some other things. Rin is a supporting character, and supporting character personalities are most flexible, so there's a lot I can do with her.

And the song is cute, yes? I don't remember exactly how the English dubbed went…and I don't know how to translate the Japanese version exactly, so that's what I came up with. Hopefully it isn't too far off the mark.

About the continuation. It depends whether I have time or now, **and **if I get any reviews. If you all hate it, then I won't continue it and I may take it off the site. If I get a few good reviews, I'll consider writing more after my school Midterms.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
